Burdens Fall Short
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: Mizuki is your average soul reaper who was childhood friends with Captain Kuchiki. On this particular day things seem more out of the ordinary than others that being for a special reason. Maybe her friends or her love can help but her family can't.


**Burdens Fall Short**

A Byakuya Kuchiki one shot

The insistent clacking of footsteps echoed through the hall. Without another person in sight the building felt rather deserted. Although I knew of course that it wasn't. Then as I continued towards my destination I heard the approach of footsteps behind me. I turned my head as best I could to look whilst still walking with the many papers piled in my arms. "Hey Mizuki, what's going on?" Renji questioned in a cheery voice. "Oh hi Renji, I was jus-"A wave of pain spread through my face seeing as it just met with the floor. Renji immediately showed up at my side to help me up. All of the papers I was carrying lay scattered on the floor. Lifting myself up, I got in a sitting position, rubbing the pain away from my nose. "You okay there? I see you still haven't gotten over that clumsiness of yours." Renji commented through a small smirk. My lip curved into a thin smile as I began picking up the dropped papers. "Hehe yeah.** But I'm telling you, inanimate objects have a thing against me or something. The floor just loves tripping me." His smile widened. "If you say so Mizuki. Here let me help you." With that the time it took to collect all the papers was cut in half, and we continued on our way with my new help. "So where are we taking these anyway." Renji finally questioned after a short not to mention silent saunter."You ask that now?" I smirked. Renji rolled his eyes. "I'm only kidding. I have to deliver these to Byakuya. OH oops I mean Captain Kuchiki." A glint sparked in Renji's eyes. "You just called Captain Kuchiki by his first name." Remorse along with embarrassment spread through me. "I… uh well actually." I was only able to manage incoherent nonsense while his devious smirk grew. "Don't worry I won't tell. I mean you did know the Captain when he was younger after all. So I'm sure it's fine." For some reason it felt like he was mocking me in a strange way. "Uh Renji, were you just teasing me?" My eyes narrowed at him. His response was to chuckle. "We're here."**

**After knocking lightly but audibly on the door we heard a muffled "come in." Renji slid open the door to reveal the big neat office of Byakuya. "Yes, what is it?" His eyes were fixated on the papers that lay in front of him. "Sorry to bother you again Sir, but I was asked to deliver these papers to you." I shifted the stack in my arms to motion what I meant. He now looked up at us with a bland expression and sighed. "Just place them over there." He tipped his pen to the side to motion where he wanted us to place them. Then he boredly continued to sketch away at whatever paper work he was to complete.**

**Not wasting time I did as he told. Clapping my hands together I dusted them off with a sigh escaping my lips. After a quick bow both Renji and I left the room.**

**"So how've you been doing lately? Are you working your butt off?" Deciding to take a short break we had taken comfort at the edge of the deck that rested above green grass. "It's been busy but nothing I can't handle. What about you Mizuki?" Have things been going okay?" I leaned back on my hands and tilted my head up to the sky. "Meh I can't complain. Lately Captain Shunsui has been sending me on tons of errand and they're almost always something for Byakuya… er Captain Kuchiki." Renji gazed at the sky as well. "Hmm that's strange. I wonder why." A few short seconds passed when a light bulb seemed to go off above his head as he slammed his fist into his palm. "I got it!" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Got what?" He looked back at me with an irritably knowing grin. "Ah come on, you're telling me you haven't figured it out yet? This is Captain Shunsui we're talking about." A giant question mark floated above my head. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Did Captain Shunsui do something?" Renji jabbed me in my forehead, making me lean back a little. "I'm not telling. Not if you can't figure it out on your own."**

**"But then if I know it, there'd be no need for you to tell me." Renji huffed as he stood up. "Exactly." My eyes widened slightly as he began to walk away. "Don'**

**T even say bye huh?" Without turning around he waved back to me. "Later Mizuki!" I waved my arm wildly and awkwardly to his back. "See ya later!" Taking only a couple more minutes I stared at the blue sky. Thinking I'd taken a long enough 'short' break I stood and stretched my arms over my head. Exhaling deeply then returning to my taxing duties of the _ company.**

**The office was as lively as ever when I returned to find a most familiar scene. Captain Shunsui was being scolded by a raging mad Lieutenant Nanoe. "Oh welcome back Mizuki. So nice to see you again. Did you complete the task I asked of you?" He stepped to the side, tearing away from Nanoe's lecture. I nodded my head. "Uh huh. Mission accomplished Sir." I responded with a cheesy smile. He smiled as well. "Good to hear kiddo. Now how's about we have some sake?" Nanoe had a vein popping out of her head. "Captain what about all the work you still have to do? It's not like it's going to do itself!" I tilted my head to the side to notice the Captain's desk was over flowing with paper work. I pointed over the mess of unfinished work. "Are you sure we should when you have so much to do?" I mumbled out. He spun me around and began pushing me forward. "No worries. I'll finish it later. By my sweet Nanoe we'll discuss this later." As the door shut behind us it blocked out most of the yelling that was coming from Nanoe. I felt kind of bad just leaving like that, but my Captain didn't seem to mind at all.**

**A cool breeze swept through my hair as the warm green tea rippled in the cup. Currently Captain Shunsui and I sat across from each other, drinking our choice of beverage. The silence was peaceful but left me agitated. "Captain?" He took another sip of his sake as I let my tea rest in my and. "Yes, what is it Mizuki?" I looked him directly in the eyes, but my gaze shifted slightly because I felt uneasy keeping my gaze with his. "Well um… is there any reason why you've got me doing all these tasks for Byakuya?" My tone was slow but blunt. Shunsui started choking on his sake. "Are you okay?" He pounded on his chest and coughed then returned to smiling. "I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe is all. Uh about you're tasks," Patiently I waited for him to continue. "You simply were available to do the task. And I thought it easier on you considering Byakuya is an old friend of yours." It took me a couple seconds as I absorbed his words. Then I nodded my head in understanding. "Ah I see, um well thank you then." I responded with a light smile. Captain Shunsui exhaled deeply as I returned to my tea. Eventually when we were finished it was time to get back to work.**

**It had only been a good ten minutes past our break when Renji walked into the room. I waved to him but his reply was a nod and smirk. Not even talking to me he went directly to the Captain's office, sliding the door closed behind him. Whatever it was they talked about, it wasn't long before Renji walked out looking satisfied. Just as he brushed past me he halted and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." His last words left me baffled as he continued on his way. Then the Captain's voice snapped me out of it. "Hey Mizuki come' ere a sec." **

**My eyes took in the image of the room. Everything was the same but something did feel different. Captain Shunsui sat behind hi s desk which was covered in papers and had a sake bottle on it. "What's up Sir?" His eyes landed on me. "Renji just informed me that the sixth company is very understaffed and busy at the moment. And Captain Kuchiki hasn't had his break yet. Would you be so kind as to take him some tea?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind." As I walked out of the room I heard a loud nervous sigh coming from the Captain.**

**On my way back to Byakuya's office (again) I was hoping to run into Renji. His last words still bugged me, plus he never told what he figured out and it was starting to get on my nerves. "Damn that Renji I just know he's teasing me! Gah how come he won't tell me and why were he and Captain acting so funny? They're so… so… weird!' The tray I carried in my arms clattered from the things on it. Knocking on the wooden frame of the door I heard his muffled reply, which was like always, "Come in." **

**There he was again. The same spot still working relentlessly. 'He really could use a break.' "Hello again." He looked up from his work at the sound of my voice. "Mizuki?" At first it sounded like he was questioning if I was there, then his face turned void again. "What is it this time?" Walking in completely I closed the door behind me, and placed the tea tray gently on his desk. "You're Lieutenant and my Captain requested for me to bring you some tea. I think there's this saying in the human world that goes, "All work and no play makes…" I ruffled my hair trying to think of the last part. "Oh darn knobbit I can't remember the rest of it! Ehehe sorry, I'll tell you when I remember again kay?" I smiled. "Do as you will. Any way Renji told me that someone would be joining me for tea. I did not expect it to be you." I waved my hands awkwardly "Oh sorry, I'll just go now." Turning on my heel I was prepared to leave when Byakuya's voice stopped me. "Mizuki, why not just stay?" Turning back to look at him it didn't take much thought for me to answer. "O-okay. Sure that sounds nice."**

**Having tea with Byakuya made me feel tranquil and giddy. Occasionally I would glance up at him but I tried my best not to. Although he seemed to take notice of my action. "What is it?" I sighed contently. "It's just hmm it kind of feels like our academy day. Kinda nostalgic huh? I remember we used to have tea together like this all the time." His eyes remained gazing at me, and then he closed them whilst taking another sip of his tea. "I agree. Since then you've certainly grown. Though in some ways you are still the same." There was a small smile playing on his lips. It made my heart flutter. "Ye-you think so?" He looked me directly in the eyes and nodded. "Yes I do." A blush crept across my cheeks but I smiled it off. "But I think you've changed a lot too Byakuya." Another light smile crossed his face. "Perhaps."**

**We talked a while, even after our cups were drained. Pushing my chair back I stood up. "Leaving already?" Giving a nod I went to pick up the tea stuff. "Don't bother, I'll have someone pick it up later." My head tilted to the side. "You sure?" HE replied with a small nod. "Yes, just return to your own duties." Shrugging my shoulders I went to leave the room. "Mizuki." Stopping in my tracks I turned to my side to look at Byakuya. "Yeah?" His eyes were intense on mine. "Are you okay?" For a moment I was left in confusion but then my eyes widened slightly upon realizing the meaning behind the question. A smile edged its way onto my face though I think it unintentially came to look sad. "Of course I am! No biggie. Well I don't want to keep you from your work so," Giving a wave I turned on my heel. "See ya later."**

**When I returned to Captain Shunsui he was loafing about drinking a bottle of sake. The day continued on along with my duties or self proclaimed 'chores'. Finally the day was coming to a close. Leaning forward with my arms outstretched an exasperated breath left my lips. "Ugh I'm finally done!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Congratulations." Almost jumping out of my skin, I gripped at my chest trying to calm my heart beat. "Geesh Renji do you have to scare me like that?" He smirked with a shrug, walking to the other side of the desk. "Sorry didn't know you were so jumpy." I could feel the warmth of a small blush. "A-am not. Nani mo. So what's up, did you want to talk to me about something Renji?" He pulled back his hands which were leaning on the desk. "Yes actually. You see me and a couple others are going out and I wanted to know if you'd join us. So what do you say?" I rubbed the back of my head with a cheesy smile. "NO thanks. I've got… other plans. B-but thanks anyway." His eyebrows furrowed. "Mizuki look I know this day is very, special. We've all lost people close to us. Please, you don't have spend today alone every year, like you do. Come on, you have friends who care about you. With my head lowered I held onto my arm. "Whatever burdens you're carrying, you don't have to carry it alone." His voice sound so confident and passionate. I'm envious that he can talk so strong. I didn't feel like looking up at the moment, because then maybe that would mean excepting that help and the last thing I want to do is burden someone. "Renji, you're a good friend, really. Thanks but I just feel like being on my own today. Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow just go have fun and tell the others I say hi."" I didn't see his reaction all I know is that he left after a couple minutes.**

**A chilling breeze brushed past me, sending a small wave of shivers up my spine. I was holding my knees to my chest, occasionally glancing up at the sky to see the shimmering stars. The bark of the tree I leaned on felt rough. "8 years." I jumped from hearing a voice behind me. Turning my swiftly I saw Byakuya leaning against the tree. "Oh it's you Byakuya. It's like scare Mizuki day or something." I commented with a sigh. He raised a dark eyebrow at my statement. "What do you mean by that?" I giggled and waved my hand. "Nani mo. You said something about 8 years?" The position he stood in made him look all the more cooler. His back to the tree, arms crossed and his eyes closed. It made my heart feel strange. I suppose this is what comes from being in love with a long time friend.**

**It's been 8 years since your family's death. I take it that's why Captain Shunsui has been sending you to me all day, so you do not have to spend their anniversary alone." I ran a hand through my thick brown hair. "Ah so that's why! No wonder he was so weird today… Well weirder than usual." My smiled faded as Byakuya gave me a silent gaze. "You… look like you're doing good Mizuki." I diverted my eyes to the dropping hills in front of me. "Hmm yeah. I know they'd be mad at me if I were still grieving. So what I do is remember all the times we shared, good and bad… Kind like I do with us!" I smiled again, resting my head gleefully on my knees.**

**All at once I felt myself being pulled, a strong arm wrapped around my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know it was Byakuya. His scent and this warm feeling in my gut let me know. Not really thinking much I leaned into him more. Enjoying the peaceful serenity. When I talked my voice came out just above a whisper. "Hey Byakuya?" Trying to keep this scene locked in my head, I closed my eyes. "Yes?" I tried taking in every detail. "How did you know I'd be here and not the grave?" His grip tightened slightly. "Because this is where we used to play." I looked up at his stoic features smiling to myself. "Yeah…" All of a sudden I felt a pair of gentle soft lips on mine. Because I was stunned I didn't kiss back but when he pulled away he looked at me with solemn eyes. "Don't spend this day all by yourself Mizuki." His voice was so soft yet so strong. Taking him by surprise I cupped the sides of his face in my hands. "I won't. When I'm with you I can't feel the weight of a burden. So if it's not too much to ask, please…" He took a gently hold of my wrists as this time I went and kissed him. **


End file.
